Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit an ultrasound signal generated by a transducer of a probe to an object and receive information regarding an ultrasound echo signal reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of a part inside the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes, such as observation of the inside of an object, detection of foreign substances inside the object, and diagnosis of damage thereof. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses have various advantages, including stability, real-time display, and safety because there is no exposure to radiation, compared to X-ray apparatuses, and thus, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are commonly used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
In this connection, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and method enabling a user to easily acquire an ultrasound image even when the user is not skilled in ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses need to be provided.